


Senior Citizen's Arrest

by Tanith11



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: Dan receives some shocking news from his Aunt Clara, changing his perception on the elderly and their capabilities.





	Senior Citizen's Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, locations or canon information depicted in the series "Hawaii Five-O" (1968). I'm just borrowing them for my pleasure and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

Wincing with each awkward step, Dan Williams caught the concerned look in Jenny Sherman's eyes as she watched him from her desk.

"Hi Danny," Jenny greeted. A slight change in her tone gave away her concern.

"I thought you were going to leave earlier today?" Dan really preferred not to discuss his physical discomforts with Jenny if he could help it. It was just too embarrassing and he was already not looking forward to giving a statement about it.

"I was, but Steve asked if I could stay a little longer. I really don't mind since my friend, Diane, is stuck in traffic anyhow," Jenny replied then when she could hold it in no longer, the words tumbled out in a rush, "What happened to you? You look pretty sore and that eye…can I get you some ice?"

"No, it's fine," Dan brushed her off, however, the offer sounded too good to pass. "Actually, maybe some ice might be nice." He gave the auburn haired secretary a small smile of gratitude.

"Why don't you go on in. Steve's expecting you. I'll be back with some ice," Jenny returned the smile and rose from her seat.

"Thanks, Jenny." Dan watched her leave then took a deep breath, knocked on Steve's door and opened it after Steve called him in..

"Danno, I've…" Steve looked up from the opened manila folder in his hand as he sat on the edge of his desk and did a double take. "What happened?"

Dan sighed and shut the door behind him. He looked to his right and saw Kono with his mouth full of sandwich and Chin with his pipe ready to take a puff, however, it appeared both detectives were distracted by his entrance.

"Wawee!" Kono managed to utter in between chewing his food.

"That looks nasty!" Chin pointed at Dan's eye which to Dan felt swollen and rather sore.

Dan carefully lowered himself into the remaining white leather chair in front of Steve's desk. "We just brought in Tony Cardoso into booking along with his brother Vinnie and his cousin Nick."

"I see. You can add  _that_ to the string of charges," Steve said, indicating the bruises on his second-in-command's face.

"It wasn't them that did this, Steve," Dan reluctantly revealed.

"Oh? Well then, what happened?" Steve asked, his brow creasing as he waited for Williams to explain himself.

Dan swallowed nervously then looked Steve in the eye. "Mrs. Cardoso, Tony's widowed mother, didn't take too kindly to her sons' arrest so she tried to stop us and well, things got a little out of hand. Before I knew it, she swung her walking stick in my face and tried to kick me in the….but thankfully she missed and got my knee instead. Duke managed to restrain her but, boy, did she put up a mean fight!"

"Danny, didn't Mrs. Cardoso just turn seventy-two?" Chin asked incredulously.

"She was celebrating her eighty-fifth birthday actually when we turned up with our warrants," Dan answered sheepishly, going quite red in the face.

Kono swallowed the last of his sandwich, a little amused by what had transpired and sympathetic toward Dan at the same time.

"She seemed so harmless," Chin commented.

"Yeah, well, you'd be surprised what that little old lady is capable of," said Dan, leaning back in his seat, just as a knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Come in!" Steve called out.

Jenny poked her head in and sought out Dan. "I've brought you some ice, Danny." She walked over to where the detective sat and held out the bag of ice wrapped in a cloth.

"Thanks for that," Dan gratefully took the ice pack and held it over his eye.

Jenny gave Dan one last look of sympathy then turned to Steve and said, "Oh, Steve, there's a call on line one for you. It's Chief Dann."

"Patch him through," Steve thanked Jenny as she departed his office. Not long after, he picked up the receiver and greeted Chief Dann on the other line. "Aunt Clara? Yeah, sure, he's right here. I'll put him on." Steve passed the phone over to Williams. "Dann says your aunt's at the station. He's putting her on the phone now."

Puzzled and worried that his aunt was calling him from a police station, Dan took the receiver from Steve. He cleared his throat then said, ""Hello? Aunt Clara?"

" _Yes, it's me, Danny."_

"What are you doing at HPD? Are you alright?" Dan looked up to see his concern mirrored on Steve's face. To his right, Kono and Chin exchanged similar worried glances.

" _Yes, I'm alright, dear. I've…uh…I've been arrested, Danny."_

"You've been  _what_?" Dan said in disbelief. He wondered for a brief moment if his hearing had been effected when he took the blow in the head that afternoon. He placed the ice pack on Steve's desk and listened intently to hear his aunt clarify.

_"It wasn't exactly my fault, you see. Hold on a minute, I think Officer Lukela needs to take my finger print."_

Dan addressed the others in the room, "Aunt Clara's been arrested!"

"What for?" Chin asked.

"I don't know yet. She was supposed to be helping out at a senior's charity event today." Dan put the receiver back to his ear when he heard his aunt's voice again. He simply could not fathom what could possibly have gone wrong at such an event.

" _Danny? Danny, are you still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm still here, Aunt Clara."

" _Oh, thank goodness! I thought you hung up on me."_

Dan rolled his eyes. Sometimes his aunt could be such a handful but never did he ever imagine she would end up on the wrong side of the law! "No, I wouldn't do that. Can you tell me what the charges are?"

_"Assault, apparently. Some young whippersnapper…"_

"Assault? Are you sure? Maybe you could put me through to Chief Dann. Is he there with you?"

_"Yes, he is, I'll put him on, hold on."_

Dan waited eagerly for the Chief to speak.

"Hello, Chief. Can you please explain to me what's going on with my aunt? Is it true about the charges?"

_"Yeah, it's true but the charges are being dropped. Your aunt was involved in a citizen's arrest when a thief tried to steal the money earned at the local fair. She caught the culprit in the act and apprehended him."_

"Wait a minute. My aunt apprehended a thief?" Dan wasn't sure what sounded more ridiculous: his aunt getting arrested or Clara playing cop.

" _Yes, that's right. The thief threatened her with a knife. She threw a book at him; broke his nose. A hard cover volume of "The Three Musketeers" ironically, saved the day. Your aunt and two others tied him to a chair until the police arrived. Mr. Thompson, the thief, is new to the senior citizens community. He pleaded not guilty and tried to pin the crime on your aunt; even pressing charges. But don't worry, it's all been cleared up now."_

Dan ran his fingers through his hair in relief.

" _Williams, you still with me?"_

"Yeah." Dan cleared his throat.

" _You can take your aunt home once you're finished at the office."_

"Thanks, Chief. I'll be right over soon." Dan handed the receiver back to Steve who replaced it on the cradle then explained the situation to his colleagues and his boss.

"Go on, Danno. Pick up your aunt and head on home. It looks like you use a good night's sleep. We can wrap up here," said Steve who shared Dan's relief that Aunt Clara was not only in good health but that she won't have to face prosecution.

"Your aunt reminds me of my Tutu!" Kono let out a low whistle. "Always careful when she is holdin' a frying pan."

"And here I thought senior citizens were sweet, and not all that strong, people," said Dan.

"I guess we learnt a valuable lesson today, gentlemen. Never underestimate anyone who qualifies for senior citizen status," Steve quipped. The edge of his mouth curved into a crooked smile.

PAU


End file.
